Prehistoric Sing
NatureRules1's Movie spoof of Sing (2016) Cast: * Buster Moon - Velociraptor mongoliensis * Eddie Noodleman - Triceratops horridus * Johnny - Gigantopithecus blacki * Rosita - Maiasaura peeblesorum * Gunter - Parasaurolophus walkeri * Ash - Heterodontosaurus tucki * Meena - Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Mike - Adelobasileus cromptoni * Karen Crawly - Dimetrodon grandis * Lance - Tianyulong confuciusi * Marcus - Gigantopithecus blacki * Norman - Maiasaura peeblesorum * Meena's Mother - Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Meena's Grandfather - Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Meena's Grandmother - Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Nana - Triceratops horridus * Judith - Brachytrachelopan mesai * Baboon - Mesopithecus pentelici * Marisa, Penny and Heather - Hypsilophodon foxii * Simon, Jerry and Benny - Beelzebufo ampinga, Prionosuchus plummeri and Ichthyostega stensioei * Pete - Glyptodon reticulatus * Daniel - Sauroposeidon proteles * The Q-Teenz - Sinovenator changii * Shrimp - Anomalocaris canadensis * Sheep - Iguanodon bernissartensis * Polar Bear - Suchomimus tenerensis * Puffins - Dimorphodon macronyx * Turtles -Basilemys variolosa * Llama Guitarist - Platybelodon grangeri * Hippo Singer - Ankylosaurus magniventris * Spiders - Megarachne servinei * Beaver - Koreaceratops hwaseongensis * Alligator singer - Sarcosuchus imperator * Richard - Steppe bison (Bison priscus) * Bull - Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis * Raymond - Manipulator modificaputis * Becky - Abrictosaurus consors * Nancy - Alphadon marshi * Bears - Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) * Shari Ann - Procoptodon goliah * Penguin - Pteranodon longipes * Bob - Dire Wolf (Canis Dirus) * Gorilla Robbers - Gigantopithecus blacki Others (Species) Cast: * Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) - Megaloceros giganteus * Oriental White Stork (Ciconia boyciana) - Gastornis gigantea * Sitatunga (Tragelaphus speckii gratus) - Olorotitan arharensis * Common Adder (Vipera berus berus) - Titanoboa cerrejonensis * Chicken (Gallus domesticus) - Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) - Styracosaurus albertensis * Western Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) - Australopithecus africanus * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Guanlong wucaii * Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) - Livyatan melvillei * Common Squid (Loligo vulgaris) - Baculites vertebralis * Cat (Felis catus) - Megantereon nihowanensis * Goat (Capra hircus) - Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) - Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus * Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) - Compsognathus longipes * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) - Rugops primus *Transvaal Lion (Panthera leo krugeri) - Tyrannosaurus rex *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) - Allodesmus kernensis *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) - Sinornithosaurus millenii *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) - Pterodaustro guinazui *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) - South Island Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Fruitafossor windscheffeli *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) - Sinornis santensis *Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens caerulescens) - Vegavis iaai *House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) - Avisaurus archibaldi *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) - Confuciusornis sanctus *Western Tanager (Piranga ludoviciana) - Iberomesornis romerali *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis canadensis) - Castorocauda lutrasimilis * American Quarter Horse (Equus caballus) - Hipparion laromae *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) - Pterodactylus antiquus *Chinstrap Penguin - (Pygoscelis antarcticus) - Nyctosaurus gracilis *Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsyprymnus ellipsyprymnus) - Ouranosaurus nigeriensis *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis tristis) - Liaoningornis longidigitris *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) - Saurolophus angustirostris *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) - Kentrosaurus aethiopicus *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) - Macrauchenia patachonica *Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) - Moeritherium lyonsi *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) - Synthetoceras tricornatus *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Chalicotherium goldfussi *Crimson-Bellied Conure (Pyrrhura peralta) - Tapejara wellnhoferi *Monk Parakeet (Myiopsitta monachus monachus) - Anzu wyliei *Lineolated Parakeet (Bolborhynchus lineola lineola) - Zhenyuanlong suni *Olive-Throated Conure (Eupsittula nana) - Deinonychus antirrhopus *Peach-Fronted Conure (Eupsittula aurea) - Pyroraptor olympius *Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis *Plain Parakeet (Brotogeris tirica) - Sinosauropteryx prima *Golden Conure (Guarauba guarauba) - Tsaagan mangas *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) - Dsungaripterus weii *Donkey (Equus asinus) - Stag-Moose (Cervalces scotti) *Black-Mandibled Toucan (Ramphastos ambiguus swainsonii) - Tupuxuara longicristatus *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) - Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) - Kosmoceratops richardsoni *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) - Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) - Aquilops americanus *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) - Presbyornis pervetus *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias herodias) - Anhanguera blittersdorffi *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) - Hyaenodon horridus *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) - Kaprosuchus saharicus *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) - Carnufex carolinensis *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus pictus) - Saurosuchus galilei *Plains Coyote (Canis latrans latrans) - Marasuchus lilloensis *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) - Pterodactylus antiquus Gallery: Velociraptor2.jpg|Velociraptor as Buster Moon Triceratops by hz designs-db1as5w.png|Triceratops as Eddie and Nana Noodleman File:Gigantopithecus_by_rom_u-db14aba.jpg|Gigantopithecus as Johnny and Marcus Maiasaura.jpg|Maiasaura as Rosita Parasaurolophus.jpg|Parasaurolophus as Gunter Heterodontosaurus.jpg|Heterodontosaurus as Ash Woolly mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth as Meena and Meena's Grandfather Adelobasileus 20150922 2.jpg|Adelobasileus as Mike Dimetrodon grandis by kana hebi-dax9ct6.jpg|Dimetrodon as Karen Crawly Trivia *Spiky Heterodontosaurus and Abrictosaurus *Megarachne is a genus of land eurypterid not a spider *Tully Monster, originally defined as a animal with unknown classification, but in recent studies indicates it was a chordate, that doesn't resembles anything living. *Pachyrhinosaurus in this spoof is pachyrhinosaurus perotorum, an Alaskan species. *Round Pteranodon wings instead of pointed pteranodon wings *Tsintaosaurus, is no longer classified as a Unicorn dinosaur and it's crest was suggested to be similar to what lambeosaurus's *Herbivorous Gastornis Category:Sing Movie Spoofs Category:Sing spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof